The present invention relates generally to a shelf system for use in aquariums or terrariums for decorative purposes. More particularly, the invention relates to a shelf which may be removably attached to the the inside wall of the aquarium in a secure fashion. The walls of the aquarium are conventionally made of a glass or plastic material and it is essential that the present invention maintain the integrity of the aquarium wall surface. In other words, the inventive shelf system must be able to be attached to the aquarium wall without altering the wall so that water may be maintained in the aquarium above the level of attachment.
Aquarium (hereinafter including terrarium) decoration and ornamentation conventionally is in the form of objects which have a based point for attachment or placement in the aquarium which is adapted for positioning at the bottom of the aquarium. Usually, gravel or rock material is used to keep the ornamentation in place. Popular aquarium ornamentation consists of natural structures such as rocks, driftwood, shells and plants. These are either in real or simulated form. Aquarium decoration may also take the form of representative ornamentation such as treasure chests, shipwrecks, divers and similar objects generally found or associated with under water locations. These forms of ornamentation are consistently made so that they remain at the bottom of the aquarium or fish tank.
It is common to fabricate ornamentation of sufficient height so that it extends upward toward to the top of the aquarium or so that it floats at the middle or top of the aquarium. Also, certain types of aquarium ornamentation, usually in the form of rock structures, are manufactured so that they may be assembled to extend upward into the upper areas of the aquarium. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,945. However, these forms of ornamentation are attached to the aquarium by a base structure positioned at the bottom of the fish tank and usually held down by gravel. Further, an aquarium ornament has been marketed which consists of a skin diver which is cut in half and adapted so that it could be attached to the inner and outer glass surface of the aquarium in order to give the effect of either swimming into or out of the aquarium. This ornament is not attached to a base at the bottom of the aquarium, differing from conventional aquarium ornamentation.